The Stars of Intimacy
by Flying Chariot
Summary: A series of one shots regarding the Mushroom Kingdom's Hero and the Watcher of the Stars.
1. I

_**Being disappointed by the lack of fanfiction for one of my favorite Mario pairings, and that no one has actually managed to create a long story with Mario x Rosalina as the main pairing, I made the decision to do it myself. Like summary says, this will be a series of one shots between the two characters, expect each piece to be different from each other, either with a canon background or not. Unless a few correspond, which is also possible. **_

_**Take them as you will, you may even have to use your creative minds for some.  
**_

_**Finally, I do not own anything, I never shall. The Mario series belongs to Nintendo.**_

* * *

_The Stars of Intimacy  
_

_I._

_Rating: K_

Departure, it was a word that made an intrusion into the mind of the Watcher of the Stars. The reason for this was simple, she no longer had any business to stay here. The universe had been recently saved thanks to a certain red capped plumber.

Not only did he save the universe, but his own home, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and interestingly _her_.

Yes, if not for him and his duty on collecting the power stars for her, energy to her ship would have never been revived. The universe would have received a drastic, abnormal change due to wicked deeds performed by an evil Koopa King.

Fortunately, Mario was able to stop Bowser's wicked plans once more and implant his heroic actions into the new universe.

Now, Rosalina had prepared herself to leave the planet, continue on her journey of watching the cosmos, and guiding the lumas into becoming the universe's future as galaxies and stars.

She only came here every hundred years, with confidence that when she would return the next century, the planet would be at peace as it was at the moment.

Yet, there was still one last thing she wanted—no—needed to do.

It was night, the stars and moon gleamed into the sky, and a lone figure flew toward the window of a small house. Once she made her graceful landing, she peered her head through the window glass and examined the inside, searching for an existence.

He had to be here, in his room.

Ah, there he was! Mario was sleeping soundly on his bed, surprisingly in his regular attire. He had been too tired to change before he went to sleep after such a long journey. A faint smile swept across Rosalina's face.

The purpose of her coming to find him, was to give her gratitude and a farewell.

While she barely even knew Mario, she felt indebted to his heroic deeds and had to express her feelings toward them, he had done great justice to her once home planet and the universe, the least she can do is properly thank him.

Boldly and quietly, Rosalina opened the window and went in the room, it seemed such a childish thing to do, but she did not want to burden Mario's sleep by using the door. As she approached him, she could feel her steps beat into the wooden floor, and Mario made a change in his sleeping position, facing his back toward her.

She sat at the side of his bed, and reached out her hand to caress his cheek, ready to express her gratitude.

"You have been a great service to me," she whispered.

She can feel Mario's soft breathing, and she wondered if he was dreaming. It must have been pleasant since he looked so calm. The Cosmic Queen released another faint smile, she was enjoying the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded her and the sleeping hero.

"Mario, you are truly one of a kind."

She heard a sleepy sigh from the hero in red, and Rosalina stared at him with tender eyes.

"However, my time here is at an end, you have restored the power stars and the universe is at peace. I have to go, but before I do, I need to tell you something."

The sky began to lighten as dawn advanced, chasing away the stars and moon. The sun's faint rays of light also penetrated the window, Rosalina knew that time was crucial, she had to leave.

But not without proper credit for his noble actions and a goodbye.

With courage, she bent down to Mario's face and kissed his nose. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, Mario. You saved not only the universe, but your home, your special one, and_ me_. The next time I come here you shall be the first person I visit. I—"

She paused herself, ending her sentence. Her usual calm face drastically changed to a shocked one, and the feeling of remorse suddenly pierced through her.

Had she forgotten?

Even if she were to return the next century, would he even _remember_ her? Or even be _alive_? Rosalina recalled that the last time she came to the Mushroom World, everything was vastly different, that would continue to change once she would leave. The places and the people.

The Mushroom World from the future won't be same as it was now.

Her face paled from remembering those facts, how could she have been so oblivious? How could she have calmly said that she would reunite with Mario in her next visit, as if she was going to see him again? She was a woman of wisdom and she just happened to forget such small facts. Rosalina was lucky Mario was asleep. If he was awake, his reaction to what she said would have given her a heartache.

Rosalina could not finish, her deed stopped there. She only did the first part—gratitude and did not want finish it with a farewell to the hero. Rosalina had no choice but to leave right away before these strong emotions would get to her, anxiety rose within.

For she realized that this departure would be permanent, and she would never see him again.

Another bond thrown away, all the bonds she made with people she had ever come in contact with during her visits here faded from her hands, and only existed in memory. This was not the first time this had happened, of course she would become upset when she had to leave this planet and the people she encountered, but this departure was more intense than all others. The fact that she helped someone save the universe in this visit was so mind blowing that it became an significant importance to her, and the person.

Also, she can't forget that this man saved her life, and already she had to escape. The pain of never seeing her savior again was too much for her to handle.

Rosalina swiftly moved away from the sleeping Mario and headed toward the window, desperate to leave before the feelings would get intense. She had to run away before a possible breakdown.

As she did, a hand in a white glove took hold of her dress, and released a light pull, stopping her. She made a faint gasp, and turned around to see a figure with a red hat staring at her intently with stunning blue eyes.

"You were saying...Rosalina?"

She collapsed.


	2. II

**_Wow, this story has actually received attention! That's pretty exciting to see that there are people here that are willing to give this pairing the chance! _**

**_A shout out to the following reviewers of I: Wilhelm Wigworthy, darioflaman, Sentinel07, and TruetobeBlue._**

**_Thank you for your kind reviews! :D  
_**

* * *

_II._

_Rating: K+_

"I told you to always _think_ before you _act_," scolded Rosalina as she placed a slightly wet cotton swab onto one of the wounds that inflicted on Mario's right cheek. The plumber jerked of shock from the alcohol that dabbed on the bruise. "Ow!"

"Why is that difficult for you to grasp?" Rosalina sighed.

A subtle smile crept upon Mario's face and he chuckled. "You could say I am a little stubborn. Also, I like to solve things quickly without the hassle of thinking."

"By getting into meaningless fights with Wario rather than talking through the issues in a civilized manner?" Rosalina inquired disappointingly. She moved the cotton swab away from his face and proceeded to find a bandage in her kit.

"Hey! There was a good reason to take it in a brawl," Mario muttered, he rolled his eyes. "I had little patience to talk it over with him, he irritated me far enough by letting Waluigi bully Luigi!"

"I know what he did was wrong, and that you guys aren't the best of friends—" Rosalina replied as she opened a small band aid.

"We're rivals, what did you expect?" Mario interjected, crossing his arms. "He hates my guts, and will do anything to anger me, including to allow his lackeys attack my brother."

"I know that." The Cosmic Queen inserted the band aid on the plumber's cheek. "Anything else I need to treat for you?"

Mario's eyes moved to his red shirt and overalls. "Well, I think I may have some bruises on my back and chest."

"Then I suggest you strip off the buttons of your overalls and shirt so I can take a look."

"What is this, a strip club?" Mario joked.

Rosalina made a glare at him, not amused the slightest. "This is no time for senseless humor. You might have some injuries that need to be urgently treated and here you are making profane jokes."

"Alright, alright." He complied by taking off his hat, stripping the buttons of his overalls, and taking off the red shirt, exposing his upper body and Rosalina examined.

"Yeah, not such a great body huh?" Mario babbled, noticing her examination. "I know I am not the most fit man in the world—"

"That is not our concern, now is it?" Rosalina interrupted, her eyes moving around his chest, barely any big scratches around the area.

"Ah, right."

Once she found some large abrasion wounds lying on his back, she made a faint gasp. She moved one of her petite hands to his back to touch them. "May the stars have mercy."

"Yeah—ow!" Mario yelped in pain from the touch, while he was a great fighter, the wounds he held signaled that Wario gave him trouble.

She shook her head in disappointment and went to get more first aid. "Try to get along with Wario please," She chided.

"Rosalina, I have tried and he refuses," grumbled the plumber. "I can't force him to like me, this has been going on since we were kids. Also, do you expect me to get along with him after what he just did?"

"I know—"

"'I know', 'I know'! If that's what you say then why are you telling me all this!?" Mario barked. "Try being in my shoes at the time it happened! How would you feel if anyone tried to hurt your family!?"

From there he can see a sorrowful expression emitting from Rosalina's face. His eyes slightly widened at it, and felt the emotion of guilt for yelling. Recalling that the family, her _biological_ family that is, no longer existed. Once again he just acted on impulse.

"Sorry, that was an unnecessary comment," Mario lamented.

"It's fine."

Nothing else was said, but Rosalina wasn't bothered by his comment, she knew he just spoke out of anger. Rather, she admitted to herself that Mario did have a point. If anyone were to try to harm the lumas, she would immediately take action, but not on the act of speaking, she also would have entered in a melee. It was only natural, who would have the patience to think things over if a loved one or loved ones were in danger? Even so, there were consequences of being impetuous, and it may lead to even more obstacles.

Such as someone they cared about get harmed in front of their eyes.

During their moments of silence, they could hear the lumas playing around the observatory. Finally, Rosalina decided to end the silence by speaking up.

"I just don't like seeing a close friend get hurt," She mumbled softly, rubbing another cotton swab with alcohol on Mario's back.

"No one does—ugh!"

The plumber made a small grunt from the pain, urging himself into fighting his pain receptors by drifting his attention on Wario's behavior toward him. Mario never understood why Wario despised him so much. The rivalry had been existent since the beginning of their lives and Wario would always try to pick on him and his brother, it even got worse when Waluigi joined with him. What was it that made Wario dislike him so much? Was it the fame, glory, Mario's reputation as the Mushroom Kingdom's hero? Was Wario jealous?

No, Wario had his own reputation as a greedy, rude, miser and he took thrill in that, angering Mario was like cream at the top. The Hero in Red could tolerate his enemies and rivals, and even be friendly toward them, but when it involved hurting the ones he cared for deeply, that's where the line had crossed. Mario would show them no mercy, and Wario being the pushover he was, prepared himself to take his wrath.

When Mario inhibited outrage, rationality did not exist within him. There was no time for thinking, as his mind was consumed in revenge to those who hurt the ones he cared, especially his younger brother who was more prone to being picked on thanks to his timidness.

However, he realized that sometimes, he the Super Mario could also be a brute.

Rosalina noticed the silence between the two, and can see solemn face Mario had as he stared down at the floor. Knowing Mario as a man of impulse, how ironic was that she also viewed him in deep thought?

Was he repenting for his destructive actions? She knew he could take on dangerous obstacles without hesitation, not thinking of the consequences, but here he was portrayed as if he regretted his doings. There were much more mature ways to handle situations.

"Mario?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her dully.

Rosalina wanted to asked if he was alright, but her tongue held back and felt compelled not to, she could tell what the answer would be. Mario on the other hand rose one of his eyebrows with curiosity.

"It's nothing," She answered, and continued her work. She discarded the worn out cotton swab and reached for another one, dipping it in alcohol, and repeating the procedure.

Despite feeling pain, Mario secretly admired the way she cleansed his back softly from all the dirt and debris his wounds held. He made a soft smile, adoring her work.

_She looks so peaceful..._

Once finished with her work, Rosalina searched for elastic bandages for his wounds. Mario, even though he appreciated for her aid, was also ashamed that she had to handle a situation that she had nothing to do with. She was being of high respect, and had more important things to do than to stop childish fights.

"Why do you put up with me, Rosalina?"

Rosalina's eyes blinked at Mario's abrupt question. "Hmm?"

"I mean, I can be a bit of an impulsive idiot right? Getting into stupid fights with another idiot I should probably ignore, I don't take your advice, why do I have to let my anger get the best of me?"

Rosalina sighed again, finding the bandages. "Well, you're only human."

"I know," Mario mumbled as Rosalina wrapped the appendages around him. "But how can I be less...impulsive? Heh, maybe I should take lessons from Luigi. He usually uses his head more than me."

"For one, when you're about to get into a drastic situation, stop and think about what you are going to do," Rosalina lectured. "Do you strongly feel that you need to do this, or is it just a mindless move? Are there better solutions? These are things you should be thinking of before you commit an action."

"I see."

"Yes, if you don't, you may wind up regretting it."

"Kinda like I am now?"

"Are you telling me that you regret your quarrel with Wario?"

"I never said I did."

"Well it seems like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you not just say: 'Kinda like I am now'?"

"You got me there."

"So I stand corrected," Rosalina finished. Mario released a light laugh.

"Maybe I could've handled the situation better," he admitted. "I didn't have to go out there and fight with him like a fool, but I don't like it when people pick on the ones I care about."

"I understand."

"Yeah, say if anything were to happen to you, I would go and find that person who caused you pain and give them a taste of fire."

Rosalina blushed at his statement, causing Mario to release a smirk. "I mean it, Rose."

The Cosmic Queen arched a brow, feeling inquisitive at the nickname he just gave her, this was new. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh come on, is it that difficult to decipher?"

It was obvious it was a derivative from her name, but it also had other meanings. "A rose is also a flower, is it not?"

"Correct, but I find nothing wrong in calling you that...unless you have a problem?" Mario inquired, making the girl with him blush even more.

"Oh no, no no! It's just that...no one has ever called me such names...unless it was someone close," Rosalina replied shakily. "This might take me a while to get used to."

"Of course, seeing that your face right now is red as a cherry," Mario commented, even though he was not sure whether she was feeling lightheaded toward the name or his heroic comment, he assumed it was probably toward both.

"Mario!" Rosalina cried in embarrassment, making him laugh again.

"I'm just making a mere observation."

"I sense that you are teasing me," She said frowning, while adding the last bandage to be wrapped around him.

"Maybe, I am getting a kick out of it..."

Rosalina stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't know making people feel anxious would give you pleasure," She said sarcastically. "Are you secretly a sadist?"

"Rose, I don't think you even know what a sadist is," Mario played along, shaking his head. "A sadist is someone who loves to inflict pain on others, in no way this is causing you pain."

"Yes, but I feel a little uncomfortable on what you just did."

"Nah, from my perspective you are enjoying this."

"I am not," Rosalina said, her eyes moved away from him, but Mario could see her lips slightly curved upward.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or that a smile I see on our Cosmic Princess' face?"

Rosalina's eyes slightly jerked at that statement, and turned away, trying to avoid that discovery. "Can we just get back on track?"

"What track? Where are the karts? The racers? Yoohoo, Lakitu where are you?"

At that point, Rosalina had no choice but to give in to her inner glee, and laughed. "Mario!"

Mario made another smirk and chuckled. "Alright, alright. Playtime is over, which sucks because Mario here loves to play."

"I know you do," Rosalina said amusingly, she then gained back her composure, becoming serious, and finishing the wrapping of Mario's bandages. "Moving on, I am just glad you are recognizing your errors. Try to control your temper, alright?"

"Yeah, I still have a long way to go. I will definitely try to get some pointers from Luigi. Hopefully, I'll improve on my impulses one day."

"I am sure that day will come. Now, you're all set," Rosalina announced. She backed away from the plumber and let out a nod. "You're done."

"Thanks Rosalina," Mario gratefully stated and proceeded to put his clothes back on.

The woman smiled. "There is no need for your gratitude Mario. I will always be there to help you in whatever you need."

"Hah, well I felt like showing my appreciation for your kindness anyway."

"Hm. And Mario?"

"Yes, Rose?"

Rosalina waited to speak until he buttoned his overalls. Once he finished, she placed his hat over his head, and cupped his face. "You maybe impulsive, but it does not change the fact that you are also a brave person with a kind heart. No matter what circumstance, I'll put up with everything about you, beautiful or ugly. Mario, you are my friend and I care about you."

To get back at his mischief earlier toward her, she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked off smirking, leaving Mario to blush as red as his hat. His lips then curved into a smile, and jumped off the table following her. He felt content, the Watcher of the Stars was willing to stick by his side, and to accept his flaws. As she knew that even the best of heroes, are not perfect.

And he would do the same to her.

* * *

**_Well this one was slightly longer than the last, right? Also recall that each piece is to be different to each other, hence the different scenarios between I and II. There may be slight cases where a few correspond, but we'll just see how this goes._**

**_Review if you can, I love feedback! Until next time!  
_**


	3. III

**_Shout out to the readers who reviewed II: darioflaman, TruetobeBlue, Sentinel07, & SonicRomance15._**

**_Thank you for your kind reviews! :D  
_**

**_Here is another one shot! This one is slightly longer than the last two. Happy reading!_**

* * *

_III._

_Rating: K+_

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

A white glove took hold of a pair of curtains and pushed them away to reveal the glass window. The sun's rays hit it, allowing light to shine on the sleeping blonde. Rosalina hesitantly opened her eyes and rose up, shifting some of the covers off of her.

A figure witnessed the scene and released a small smile. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Mmm...Mario?" Rosalina mumbled, looking at him drowsily, with her hair slightly messy. "Where am I?"

"Well, where do you think?"

Her tired aqua eyes examined her surroundings, in a room? Check. Was it in her observatory? A definite answer of 'No'. She took note of the small details in the room, such as a Mushroom shaped clock, a wooden table, a bookshelf, the wooden floor and clothing hung on the wall. It consisted of a red shirt, cap, and overalls. She moved her eyes down to the color of the bedsheets. Red. From there, she was able to formulate a hypothesis. "Is this your room?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner."

"How did I end up here?"

"Well, after the Sprixie journey, we had a party last night, at the end of it you said you were too tired to go back to your observatory," explained Mario. "You ended up falling asleep on me, and I told Princess Peach that Luigi and I will let you stay over at our house for the night. And here we are."

"So you dragged me to your room while I was asleep?" Rosalina inquired in surprise.

"Yeah, I let you sleep on my bed. I slept in Luigi's room."

"Oh..." Rosalina trailed her sentence off, feeling slightly guilty for her exhaustion that drove them to these circumstances. "I'm sorry that this happened."

"No, don't apologize. It's alright, I can tell that the journey wore you out. It was no big deal, even if Luigi was a little apprehensive about the idea first..."

"Why?"

"He founded it weird that we were letting someone like you sleep in our house. He feared that once you would wake up, you would think that we have done something to you."

Rosalina stared at the plumber dumbfounded. "I would never think that you two would do anything to me. I trust you both. Also, you are not strangers to me."

"Yeah, well..." Mario chuckled, having an insecure look. "...some women can get defensive."

Rosalina eyes narrowed. She moved them down to her outfit, which was her dress. "I see you did nothing."

"Did you seriously just check!?" Mario called out in shock, with his face slightly red.

"Your behavior compelled me to," Rosalina answered. "Despite thinking you two committed no acts, I was skeptical of it."

"Why would you even—"

"Then next time don't behave like something was wrong."

Mario shook his head. "Mama Mia."

"Sorry."

Mario cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject and forget that embarrassing moment that just happened between them. "Moving on, I invite you to have breakfast with us this morning."

Rosalina arched a brow. "What?"

"You heard me, breakfast is to be served. That's the reason why I woke you up. Now get up, fix yourself, let us get cooking! Bathroom is down the hall if you need it!" Mario joyfully stated and left the room, leaving an inquisitive Watcher of the Stars.

In order to make herself less weary, the cosmic woman entered the bathroom to take a nice shower. She closed and locked the door. As she slipped out of her clothes and into the tub, she mused on whether Polari and the lumas were doing alright. They knew she was out on an adventure and she told Polari to watch the observatory while out, but they were kept close in her mind. As soon as the journey would end, she planned that she would immediately return to her family.

Only to find herself in the home of the Mario brothers after a huge party, and one of them wanted her to stay for the most important meal of the day.

_Should I?_

Rosalina felt apprehensive, since her purpose here was finished, she felt as if she needed to return back to her home. Yet, at the same time she did not want to reject Mario's offer and upset him.

_He looked so happy when he saw me, I may never get this opportunity again. I haven't had any food from this planet in centuries..._

She shut the curtains to hide her naked figure, and turned the knob to let the warm water splash on her skin.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mario could hear that the bathroom was being occupied, he sighed amusingly as he sifted flour, baking soda, salt, and sugar with a whisk. Once mixed, he poured milk, cracked an egg, and added a tint of butter to mix it even more. Normally, Luigi would be the one in charge of making breakfast but today, Mario became the early bird and allowed his brother to sleep in. He deserved it, it was token of appreciation for his help on the rescue.

Once finished with the mix, Mario poured some of it onto an oiled skillet, and the mix sizzled.

A nice aroma wafted in the air, and it moved up into Luigi's room. The smell penetrated his nostrils, waking him. "I smell...pancakes," He softly spoke, rubbing his eyes. He arose from the bed with his green pajamas on, went to his closet, finding a towel, and he proceeded to go into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was there, he tried to open the door, but the knob was shut tight. Then from beneath, he could see steam coming out, signaling him that someone was occupying it.

Luigi lightly knocked the door, wondering who was inside. "Mario? You in there?"

"Down here Luigi!" A voice called out, this lead the younger brother go toward the stairs to see Mario down, holding a skillet and flipping a pancake.

Luigi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mario?"

"What? Never seen a plumber cook before?" Mario joked as he flipped the pancake again, only he slightly lost balance, causing the pancake to almost fall into the floor.

Luigi stared at his brother annoyed, while Mario let out an uneasy laugh. "That was a close one."

"Well, never thought I'd see the day where my brother is the one cooking," Luigi stated, slightly pleased.

"Oh shut it, I am capable of doing things around here too you know."

"Huh, how strange. Any reason for all this?"

"What? Luigi, I just said I can also do work around the house."

"Yeah but this feels like a special occasion—wait a minute." Luigi froze in state of shock. "If you're here then who is in the—"

"Good Morning, Luigi," a sweet voice greeted.

"Oh hell—GYAHAHA!" Luigi cried, startled at Rosalina's sudden appearance. He dropped his towel onto the floor, causing Mario to laugh.

"Rosalina!?"

The Cosmic Queen became puzzled. "Oh, sorry did I startle you?"

"Yeah...oh...I remember now. We let you stay for the night," recalled Luigi, regaining his composure. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I did, and the shower was nice too."

"Ah...well...I guess I'll go and take a shower then," Luigi mumbled, he shyly picked up his towel and headed to the bathroom. "See you downstairs—" He then paused and turned his head back, wanting to ask her a question. "Wait, are you going to stay for breakfast?"

Rosalina did not immediately respond, she still felt uneasy about the current situation, and did not make up her mind in the shower as it temporarily took away her troubles.

"I—"

"Of course she will."

The sudden response that made Rosalina's mouth agape came from Mario, who was witnessing everything, he made a wink at her.

"Ah, okey dokey then," Luigi said, he went into the bathroom and shut the door. "See you soon."

"Oh, you look refreshed!" Mario commented on the Space Princess' replenished look. "Now come on, help me out here!" He went back in the kitchen, and Rosalina followed suit. Once she arrived, she could smell the food but rather acknowledging it to the plumber, she crossed her arms and created a glare.

"That was not your decision to make, now was it?" She huffed.

"About what?" Mario inquired, not looking at her, rather he cracked eggs into another oiled skillet to make an omelette.

"What you told Luigi," Rosalina responded. "In no position were you to tell him that."

"So, you're not staying?"

"What made you think that I would?"

"You occupied the bathroom, that's enough of an answer for me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"If you truly wanted to leave, you would have left already."

"Maybe I wanted to straighten myself up for my departure than leave looking disheveled?"

"Perhaps, but it would be rude to simply leave after utilizing a friend's bathroom. This is a not convenience store."

Mario turned toward her, with a spatula in his hand, using it as a pointer, as if he was giving a class lecture. "May I remind you that we allowed you to sleep in our home from your tiredness? You can least be courteous enough to return the offer."

"But I didn't say anything about leaving here either."

There was no response from him, she had a point. After the pause, Mario asked, "Then what gives? Why did you just complain on what I told my brother?"

"Because that was not your decision to make, I am not a child," Rosalina admitted bitterly to her friend.

"So you're mad because you felt that you were reduced as a kid from my words?" Mario concluded.

"Yes."

"Oh, well sorry if you felt that way," Mario apologized, his face became solemn. "I just want you to stay, Rosalina."

"I understand," replied Rosalina loosening her arms, seeing the serious expression he had. "It's just that I have duties back at home that I need to attend to."

"Can't you just stay for a little while? It's not like you're never going to get back home," Mario said, adding mushrooms and meat to the omelette.

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

Rosalina sighed, feeling uneasy. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Oh come on Rose. Look, your assistant Polari is looking over the observatory right? Knowing that old luma is very kind and helpful, I am sure he'll understand, plus he will alert you if anything happens, which I doubt will. Your family is doing fine. There is no need to worry."

"I suppose."

"You know I am right," Mario added. "Don't be so daffy, a little breakfast with your friends won't hurt, so what do you say?"

From there Mario watched the space princess hesitantly walk to the counter and stood beside him. She now felt arbitrary to take the offer, it would be no harm in doing so. "What's for breakfast?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, I am so happy that you agreed!" Mario cried with glee, feeling slightly accomplished that he managed to make his usually silent galactic friend take an offer. He looked at the table. "Ah, lets see, we have pancakes, an omelette, coffee, ah we need toast! Mind going into the fridge and take out a few pieces of bread to put into our toaster?"

Rosalina complied by approaching the fridge, she opened the door and pulled out a bag of bread. "Is this it?"

Mario nodded, while flipping the omelette. "Yep, now see that toaster? Put two slices in there and warm it up!"

Rosalina moved herself to the brown leaf shaped toaster. "This is an odd looking toaster."

"Oh, ah the Princess gave it to us as a gift after our old one broke down!" Mario called out. "She actually hired someone to make it in the shape of one my power ups, hehe."

"How sweet," Rosalina commented, in awe of what Mario's special one had given to him. "Your Princess is kind. I enjoyed meeting her personally during our adventure, she is such a sweetheart."

"Isn't she? Oh, I should have invited her here! I am sure she would have loved to have breakfast with us!"

"Is it not too late to invite Princess Peach?"

"Uhh...maybe she's already having breakfast at her castle," Mario answered, scratching his head. "Oh well, next time."

Rosalina placed two pieces of bread into the toaster and allowed it to heat up. Once finished, she took them in a plate and placed them on the table. There she can see a batch of pancakes also sitting along with three cups of coffee, two omelettes, a block of butter with a knife, and a jar of jam.

Astonished by the delicious meals in front of her, Rosalina's stomach growled and she jerked. She turned to see Mario smirking at her.

"You're hungry," He speculated in a playful tone.

She didn't reply back, leaving Mario to grin. "Oh, so you are! Well go ahead and dig in, just keep in mind that those omelettes belong to my brother and I. Unless you want one too?"

"No thanks, I'll just take the pancakes and this cup of coffee," Rosalina answered awkwardly and she sat down.

She reached for the syrup and let the sticky liquid pour down the stack. Then taking her fork and knife she sliced the pancakes into smaller sizes. Mario sat next to her, and poured some salt on his omelette, he viewed his friend take a bite of the treat.

Her taste buds exploded.

The texture was soft, the flavor the syrup added to it was sweet, a good feeling emerged within the space princess. She felt compelled to have more and she did, munching up everything on her plate while Mario intently watched, perking up another smile.

"It's good, isn't it?" He asked tenderly.

After swallowing a piece, she nodded. "It's delicious. I haven't had good food like this in a long time."

"Huh, I don't like to admit this but I personally think Luigi is a better cook than me."

"Well I haven't tried his cooking yet so I can't be the judge," Rosalina remarked to his intriguing comment. "But your cooking isn't terrible of any sort."

"Thanks, Luigi tends to complain sometimes when I cook. Like 'this is too spicy' or 'too soft' stuff like that," Mario said and he also mimicked Luigi's voice in the complaints, making Rosalina laugh. "It's like he is not satisfied with the food. Maybe since he's so sensitive, his taste buds are probably too."

"I heard that!" A voice shouted from above the stairs.

"Oh! Luigi, finished with your shower?" Mario called out.

"Yep! And Rosalina, ignore my brother's ramblings, he's just jealous that I can cook better!"

This made Rosalina lightly giggle as Mario rolled his eyes. "Okay, I am not."

"But I heard you admit that I am a better cook!" Luigi added playfully. "So who is number one now? Not you!" A door being shut was heard and Rosalina slightly laughed a bit more. Mario released a light growl.

"Little brothers," He muttered.

"Or as they like to call it, 'Sibling Rivalry'," Rosalina added.

"Yeah."

The two continued to munch on their food, enjoying the goodness that entered their mouths. Toward the end of the course, Rosalina noticed her plate was empty, how could the pancakes she was eating be gone so quickly? Was is because of how delicious it was that made her consume them too soon?

"There is more being made if you want," said Mario, also taking note of her empty plate.

"Ah...that would be nice," Rosalina admitted.

"Just wait for a minute, one is still cooking."

"Alright."

During her wait she examined the food on the table, and it dragged her to have a very faint memory. A memory where she was sitting at a large table in a large dining room. There she saw a boy and two adults sit beside her. They ate, talked, laughed. It was such a pleasant feeling...

"Hey Rose, aren't you going to take a sip of your coffee?"

"What?" Rosalina snapped from her trance and looked at Mario.

"Something wrong?" He inquired, taking note of her elastic look.

"I am fine..." Rosalina mumbled, and trailed off, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. "It's...I recalled a memory of me as a child..."

"What kind?" Mario was interested in hearing about it.

"I was sitting in a huge room," She explained timidly. "With three other people...we were all having breakfast..."

"It was about you and your family, right? You guys used to do this sort of thing, I presume?"

The cosmic queen made a sad smile and looked away. "...Yes. I guess...nostalgia can come to you in the most interesting places."

"I see."

"Yes...they are no longer present but—memories never fade away, Mario."

"I know."

"...Although it would be nice if I could see them again."

"Is that so?"

"...Yes."

There was nothing else said, except that Mario can see her sorrowful expression. As a result, he scooted his chair close to Rosalina's and wiped a silent tear that ran down her cheek. The woman gasped at the revelation that she was crying.

"I know that we may not be able to make up for what you once cherished," Mario spoke softly. "But...you are always welcome here...this kingdom welcomes you Rosalina. Also, this planet was once your home, and it still is. You have me, Luigi, the Princess, whenever you want to drop by, we will welcome you with open arms. Never forget that."

"M—Mario..." Rosalina's eyes widened at the state of amazement. Indeed, Mario was assuring her that despite her biological family no longer physically present, she had human bonds in this world that she can count on if she needed assistance.

They were her friends. With the exception of Polari, this was something she has not had in centuries.

"I just said such sappy things, did I?" Mario spoke. "Heh, but they're true. Also, we are grateful for your assistance in the Sprixie Adventure. Rosalina, thank you. You are truly a magnificent person, we are glad to have met you."

At the time she heard the plumber say such affectionate words, Rosalina beamed at him lightly as she wiped her wet eyes. "Ah, I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," Mario grinned and he took hold of her hands. "And smile."

The color of Rosalina's cheeks became rosy by his gesture, and the two smiled together in an everlasting friendly union.

From a short distance beyond them, Luigi, who held another batch of pancakes, smiled gently.


	4. IV

_********__Shout out to the readers who reviewed III: _You know who you are. ;)

* * *

_IV._

_Rating: K._

"By chance, do you ever criticize your height?"

"Huh?" The red clad plumber stopped in his tracks and spun around, shifting his attention to the one who asked such question.

"If you wish for me to repeat the question I shall," said Rosalina, who stood behind him.

"No I heard it," replied Mario, scratching his head. He did not expect his space friend to ever ask such a question regarding body image. "Um, my height never really has bothered me, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"Or maybe you just wanted to start another conversation after our last one just ended," Mario smiled.

"Well there was nothing left to say in that one, and we have been silent for the past minute or so," explained Rosalina.

"And so the next theme was decided to be about my height? Since when are you in charge of creating the topics here?"

"Is that a problem?" asked the space princess.

"No, it's just that topic is so random. Irrelevant to our previous conversation, it doesn't even correspond."

"Well, I rather see some diversity in our chats."

"I see, but once again, my height isn't a big deal to me," Mario said, walking off with Rosalina following suit. The Mushroom Kingdom's hero invited his galactic friend for a stroll around the streets of Toad Town and chat. Due to being immersed in their conversations, it lead them to walk in a path out side of the town, filled with trees, hills, and shrubs. "I can't help but be short."

"Your power ups can help you out," suggested Rosalina.

"They are temporary you know," Mario reminded her.

"True."

"Yeah, but my height is just part of who I am. It's not everyday that we see a short red plumber as a savior for a princess and her kingdom against a giant mutant turtle, or in proper terms, a big koopa, haha."

"Not your ordinary hero, that's for sure," Rosalina added.

Mario smirked and nodded, feeling good about himself, feeling slightly proud of his so called 'different persona' for a hero. "That's right. And what about you?"

"Me?" Rosalina inquired.

"You're pretty tall, almost tall as Waluigi I say."

Rosalina made a small blush, looking down at the ground, she toyed her aqua dress with her hands. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well nothing wrong with that Rose. It's part of you."

"I suppose."

"But I wonder if you got the strength," Mario said, not that he considered her weak, he knew she held great power, mentally that is. Yet he wondered if she can perform any physical strength. Feeling challenged at his words, Rosalina created a smirk of her own. Playfully, she walked a little closer behind him, willing to respond to his pressuring comment.

Mario inhaled the cool air from the area and breathed out. "Ah, this air is so nice—" His sentence abruptly ended as his friend scooped him up in her arms. "Wha!"

"Well it looks like that I can carry you," Rosalina laughed lightly, while holding Mario. "So maybe I do have _some_ strength in me."

The plumber's face became pink as Princess Peach's dress, stunned at what his friend just did. "Mama Mia! R—Rose! Why are you—!"

"Now you know the answer to your statement," Rosalina explained, smiling, showing off her strength.

"You didn't have to do this to prove it!" Mario cried, still blushing and even quivering. "Oh..."

It was funny to see her friend at such a vulnerable state, Rosalina could not help but giggle at Mario's actions. He was a strong, resistant person who would always get into the most dangerous situations to protect the people he cared for. Yet he shrunk into a child like state in her arms.

"You never have been carried, haven't you?" She asked.

"Not really..." Mario mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed and turned his head away from her. "I...never expected you to pull something like this Rosalina."

"Well you are my friend," she answered. "And who says we can't have some fun?"

"This just doesn't click into someone of your nature."

"Perhaps, but I am not completely stoic as you think I am."

"You're right," Mario stated, recalling Rosalina's highly emotional responses whenever she would compete in his racing tournaments, as she actually enjoyed them. "Maybe with me as your friend has caused you to open more a little," He remarked. "You have become more friendly than before. I guess I rubbed off some of my joyful spirit onto you."

"Perhaps so."

"And there's nothing wrong with that...it's nice to see you smile," The plumber said, he looked down at the floor. "But can you put me down? This...is getting awkward."

"Alright."

Once she did, Mario quickly fixed his outfit to rid of any wrinkles, and he lifted his head to see her. He quickly looked away as he was still a little flustered from her carrying him. Rosalina on the other hand made a feeble smile at his gesture. She decided to move on from what just happened to a remark about his appearance. "Yet, despite your height, and even weight, Mario, you happen to have such amazing strength and stamina. That's pretty impressive."

"Hah. Never underestimate short people," Mario said. Suddenly an idea, just an idea invaded his mind and consisted on getting revenge on what she just did to him.

_Two can play at that game, Rose._

He smirked and turned to her. "I can lift a lot of things. In fact do you want to see a sample of it?"

Rosalina had a perplexed look on her face, questioning his last sentence, but also alert on a possible surprise from him. "If you wish—"

"Payback!" Mario cried with glee, and picked her up in his arms.

"Oh!"

"Now who is the one being carried?" Mario teased while Rosalina blushed.

"Mario!"

"The color of pink, how it flushes through your face," He chuckled.

"Ah!"

"A normal reaction when a woman is being held unexpectedly by a man who cares about her," Mario laughed.

Such words made her face more red, as if the line came from a cheesy romantic flick. Obviously, he was teasing her. "What!"

"Just stating the obvious Rose, and there is no need to hide your face from me." Mario could view the space princess protecting her face with her hands while she trembled in his arms. The hero in red could tell the embarrassment she emitted and he smirked in delight. Now she was in an uneasy position.

_Gotcha._

"Is...this your revenge on what I did to you?" Rosalina asked.

"Maybe."

She removed her hands from her face and frowned at his get back, while Mario took note of her weight. "Hunh, you're actually not that heavy."

"Really?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you seem to be a light heavyweight to me. You're a little heavier than Peach, but still light."

"So how long are you going to keep me in this position?" murmured Rosalina, while she did listen to his commentary on her weight, she wanted to know if she would be released from his grasp anytime soon.

"Already wanting to jump off the Mario express?"

She rolled his eyes at his trivial remark while he laughed again.

"You're not tired?" She asked.

Mario shook his head confidently, it seemed that he was not going to release her anytime soon. "Nah, I've picked up much more heavier things."

"I see," Rosalina mumbled. "But I am sure that eventually your hands will get weak."

"What's this? Do I sense a challenge? You wanna bet how long I can keep you like this?" Mario slyly grinned.

"What? No! Ack, that not what I meant!" cried Rosalina in discomfort, seeing an impish nature arise in him. "Please do not get any crazy ideas!"

"Too late," Mario announced, slightly pleased at her reaction, he was enjoying this. "I will now carry you back to my house until my hands could no longer support you, which I doubt that will happen." He winked. "Thanks for the idea Rose."

"No, you don't have to!" Rosalina protested, hoping Mario would listen. "Please put me down—" It was too late, he ignored her protests, turned back and started to carry her away.

"You're going to pay for this," Rosalina sheepishly warned, while blushing madly.

"As if threats ever stop me Rose," Mario chortled, tightening his grip of her, walking her down the path, with the sun setting down upon the area.

"Oh wait, they never do."

* * *

**_Ay, I haven't uploaded a one shot in about a week or so, right? Never fret, this compilation fanfic is still alive. Fanart actually inspired me to create this piece. I saw a picture on deviantART of Rosalina carrying Mario, and one on Pixiv with Mario carrying Rosalina. Thus I received inspiration from those pieces, and this one shot was the result. Stay tuned for more. ;) And if you can, leave a review.  
_**


End file.
